Making a happier fate
by Syrena237
Summary: Hiccup is known as the most useless Viking ever. So when he and the rest of Berk watch HTTYD 2, they questions everything they ever knew.-on hold-
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was playing with Toothless in the cove. A week ago, he woild have never been caught dead playing with a dragon, a nightfury no less. But here he was. Toothless was the best friend he ever had, the only friend he ever had. He just wish he could share the joy of flying, of dragons, of Toothless with the rest of the village.

That's when there was a bright light and the next thing he knew he was in a room with the other occupants of Berk. Another bright flash of light and dragons appeared in the room. The Vikings lost no time and ran with their weapons to attack, the dragons roared and were about to fire. When they ran straight into a invisible wall.

Everyone was looking at each other in confusion and a bit of anger at not knowing how they got to this strange room. On the floor, there was a letter that read :

~I have gathered you here today to watch the future. In the near future, humans and dragons will no longer be enemie, you will be allies, friends even. How that happened is another story for another time. What I'm going to show you will only hurry the process, bring back loved ones and avoid sad deaths. The dragons will be across of the room. Only the people who dot feel the urge to kill the dragons are aloud to cross, same with the dragons.

from Fate~

The occupants of the room scoffed in disbelief.

Stoick the Vast was angered that he couldn't kill the Devils and relieved that Hiccup was okay, the boy got in enought trouble already.

Hiccup on the other hand was pale. They were all going to know.

That when it begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiccup: _(Narration)_ This is Berk. **

The Vikings were startled to hear Hiccups voice, it sounded a little different but who wouldn't recognize his voice.

**The best kept secret this side of... well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing.**

Most of the teenagers and children thought it was a bit depressing, while Stoick was glad that his son realised how great Berk is.

**Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call... DRAGON RACING!**

"WHAT!" was the main cry of the Vikings going on around the room. The dragons were wondering what was dragon racing.

**_[We see the teens, now five years older, grabbing sheep off the ground and flying around the village in the middle of a rather exciting race.]_**

"Awesome!" the twins and Snotlout cried, maybe having dragons wouldn't be to bad they thought.

**Fishlegs: WHOOOOOOO!**

**_[Fishlegs flies in on Meatlug, who has a scared sheep in her paws. _** Fishlegs stated in wonder at his older self riding on a dragon, at their obvious friendship. He really wanted to study the drago.

**_Suddenly, Snotlout side-checks Fishlegs. He drops the sheep, which lands in Snotlout's hands.] _** "Ha, I'm that awesome!, Snotlout cried, wasn't I great Astrid?" Astrid rolled her eyes.

**Snotlout: HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

**_[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.]_**

**Fishlegs: Snotlout, that was mine!**

**_[Snotlout flies over to the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and tosses his sheep to Ruff.]_**

"why would I do that, if I would give it to anyone, it would be astrid!" Snotlout said.

**Snotlout: Here ya go, babe! Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Cuz' you do!**

... "That did not just happen, Snotlout exclaimed, Astrid is my princess" Ruffnut and looked like she was about to throw up. Astrid looked relieved that he wasn't going to hit on her anymore in the future and Tuffnut was grossed out and exclaimed "Dude, that's my sister!" Hiccup couldn't help but be amused by the way they acted, he wished they would be his friends but he was Hiccup the Useless to them. Atleast, he had Toothless now.

**Ruffnut: _(Disgusted)_ Ugh. Come on, Barf! It's starting to stink around here!**

**Tuffnut: Nope, still hates you! Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!**

The Vikings chuckled, while the twins nodded with their future selves.

**Stoick: Ha-ha. That's nine for the twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none... and Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmm.**

"I agreed to this, i'm actually encouraging this!" he exclaimed.

**Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ye, Stoick?**

Stoick and Hiccup were wondering what the big talk was. Probably another talk about how to be a good Viking.

**_[Snotlout meets up with Astrid, and Astrid hits him on the helmet for throwing the sheep to Ruffnut.]_**

**Snotlout: OW!**

"Well at least that hasn't changed" Astrid said.

**Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout? They're gonna win now!**

**Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!**

Snotlout shook his head in disbelief and disgust.

**Astrid: Ruffnut? Didn't she try to _bury you alive?_**

At that the Vikings laughed loudly, while the dragons snickered.

**Snotlout: Only for a few hours!**

**Hiccup: _(Narration)_ Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here,**

"You got that right" Spitelout muttered. "Question is how did 'this' happen?" Stoick questioned at loud.

** but that was five years ago.**

"So that means anyday now were suppose to become friendly with the dragons" a Viking muttered. The dragons were wondering how would they be able to become 'friends' with the humans with the Red Death making them steal their food.

** Now they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself.**

**Stoick: It's time, Gobber!**

**Gobber: Righty-o! Last lap!**

'Whats that about' the Vikings questioned confused.

**Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

Astrid was in a lot of shock, she finally had a good look at the dragon and realised that it was the dragon from dragon training. Plus that, that the dragon and her had such an obviously great relationship.

**Ruffnut: Come on, Barf!**

**Tuffnut: Let's go!**

**Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug!**

**Astrid: Whooo-hooo!**

**Tuffnut: It's cool, it's cool, it's cool!**

**Gobber: _(To the Black Sheep)_ This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

**_[The terrified sheep gets launched into the air via catapult.]_**

The Vikings snickered at the terrified look on the sheep's face.

**_[Astrid flies towards the airborne sheep, and Stormfly prepares to catch it.]_**

**Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up, up!**

**_[Suddenly, Fishlegs flies in and intercepts the sheep.]_**

"I can't believe that Fish legs outflew Astrid" Snotlout exclaimed. Astrid punched him in the arm. The twins snickered.

**Astrid: NO!**

**Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug!**

**Fishlegs: Here ya go, Darling! _Mine's_ worth ten!**

Ruffnut exclaimed "what, not you to!"

**Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

**Astrid: _[To Snotlout]_ You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?**

**Ruffnut: I'm totally winning!**

**Fishlegs: We're winning together!**

**[Ruffnut knocks Fishlegs back. Fishlegs screams and flies into Snotlout]**

**Snotlout: Oh, no!**

**Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!**

"You look pretty insane, Ruffnut, Astrid said, try not to go to power crazy" she snickered. "Whatever, your just jealous" Ruff said.

**Tuffnut: Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**

**Ruffnut: Hey!**

**Tuffnut: -to steal all my glory!**

"Oh, not again!" The twins parents muttered.

**_[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.]_**

"Your not going to do what I think your about to do" Stoick exclaimed.

**Stoick: Get them, Astrid!**

'why is dad helping Astrid, he must have decided to make her chief instead of me' Hiccup though glumly 'then again Fishlegs would just not be good for the job, Snotlout was an idiot and the twins were just not going to happen'.

**Tuffnut: It's _my_ glory!**

**Ruffnut: You're always ruining everything!**

**Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**

**Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha!**

Astrid made a sound of victory.

**Tuufnut: Whoa!**

**Ruffnut: Astrid!**

**Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! _[To Spitelout]_ _That's_ my future daughter-in-law!**

"No way!" the teens except Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup screamed. The adults stared in disbelief. Hiccup was very red and was trying to become one with his seat. Astrid was staring straight ahead, but if you looked closely you would see that her cheeks were a light shade of red. Gobber finally exclaimed" well Hiccup, you finally got the girl!"

**Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo!**

**_[Fishlegs bumps into Astrid]_**

**Snotlout: A-ha, excuse me!**

**_[He comes flying towards Astrid lifting a large hammer]_**

"Snotlout, Spitelout exclaimed, you were not going to hit a girl!" Snotlout was begging on his knees for Astrid to forgive him and not hit him to hard. Astrid kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

**Astrid: Stormfly!**

**Fishlegs: Ah!**

**_[Stormfly dives. Snotlout misses and hits Fishlegs]_**

**Crowd: Oh!**

**Astrid: Whoa!**

**Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

**Astrid: Yeah! Ooh-ooh!**

**Hiccup: _[Narration]_ Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has payed off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hiccup: [Narration] Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has payed off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger_.**

There was a moment of silence, then Stoick growled "Hiccup, what do you mean all of your hard work?" hiccup gulped and said shifting on his seat "How would I know? This hasn't happened yet." The inhabitants of Berk accepted this, so Hiccup sighed in relief. Astrid glared at him suspiciously.

**_[The scene changes to Hiccup and Toothless flying over the ocean doing acrobatic stunts]_**

"Who's that?" Tuffnut questioned, he thought that those dangerous tricks were awesome. "What type of dragon, is that? I haven't read about it in the book of dragons..." Fishlegs exclaimed.

**Hiccup: What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?**

"Wait Hiccup?!" Stoick exclaimed, he could recognize that slightly nasally voice anywhere. "No way!" The twins exclaimed in unison. The rest of the Vikings were staring at the moving pictures in disbelief. Toothless and Hiccup smiled at each other, it seemed that the artificial tail worked in the end.

**_[Toothless complains in reply]_**

The people of Berk didn't say anything about Hiccup being on a dragon, because they have already seen the other teens on dragons but they were worried because this was Hiccup, the kid always got in all sort of trouble.

**Hiccup: Toothless, it'll be fine!**

"Hiccup, what are you doing?!" Stoick growled.

**Hiccup: Ready?... AAAAAHHHHH...! YEAH! WHOOOO-HOOOO! YEAH!**

That looks awesome! Ruff and Tuff yelled in excitement. Astrid couldn't help but worry, he could seriously get hurt but at least it looked like he had practice.

**_[Hiccup snaps open his flight suit]_**

**Hiccup: Aaaaaaaah! Whoo-hoo!... THIS IS AMAZING!**

"What is that?" Stoick exclaimed. Gobber said amazed "That's amazing, how did you make that flight suit? Is it one of your newer invention? Its really great!" The teens stared at each other in disbelief, it seemed useless wasn't useless. The adults Vikings stared murmured to each other that they didn't know that he was that good in the forge. They thought the chief put him there so that he wouldn't get in the way. What they didn't know was that they were right, Stoick had put him in there so he would be out of the way. He had no idea that his son was that good.

**_[Large sea stacks appear out of nowhere, and Hiccup is about to crash into them.]_**

"HICCUP!" Stoick and Gobber yelled worriedly.

**Hiccup: No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!**

The Vikings looked at each other worriedly.

**_[Toothless shrieks and struggles to get to Hiccup]_**

**Hiccup: OH, NO! AHH!**

**_[Toothless blasts the upcoming sea stack and grabs Hiccup, wrapping him up in his wings like from the first movie.]_**

**_[Toothless and Hiccup fall down onto a small island, grunting]_**

The Vikings sighed in relief, it seemed that he was okay. Hiccup couldn't help but hope that after watching this the Vikings would be more open to dragons.

**_[Hiccup sighs in relief and switches his prosthetic leg from flying gear to walking]_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hiccup sighs in relief and switches his prosthetic leg from flying gear to walking]_**

The Vikings gasped when they saw the prosthetic leg. Hiccup glanced at his legs as if to see if he still had his leg. Suddenly, there was a bright light. A letter appeared and seemed to be floating on air.

~As you can see, there is a lot that changed in the past five years but the changes and surprises don't end here. You will soon see how much things changed. Try not to be to surprised.

From, Fate~

The Vikings and dragons exchanged glances. What more could surprise them? The Vikings and dragons were getting along. They were flying on dragons. Hiccup's inventions worked. Hiccup acted badass. Hiccup and Astrid were most likely dating. They doubted anything could surprise them now.

**Hiccup: Ah. Whoo. That came out of nowhere. **

"Wow! You look hot Hiccup!" Ruffnut exclaimed. Astrid tried to hide her pink cheeks. Ruffnut was right, he really looked hot.

**_[The sea stack cracks and falls]_**

**_[Toothless grumbles]_**

"Well, it seems you still break things!" Spitelout chortled. Snotlout and the twins snickered. Snotlout said "Ya, except now you have a dragon to mess things up even more!" Hiccup looked down. Toothless growled threateningly.

**Hiccup: We've really got to work on your solo flying there, bud. That, uh, locked up tail makes for a pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?**

**Hiccup: Oh. Looks like we've found another one, bud.**

How far did you go? Astrid asked Hiccup. Hiccup blushed and babbled nervously. She couldn't help but think that it was cute.

**_[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]_**

The teens snickered.

**Hiccup: Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo? **

**Hiccup: Well, try this on! ****_[hugs him, tries to wrestle with him]_**** Oh, you feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse? **

The kids giggled. There parents had told them that dragons were mean but that dragon looked really sweet.

**Hiccup: ****_(Groans)_**** Oh, come on, come on. Yeah-yeah. You wouldn't hurt a one legged- AHH!**

**_[Toothless laughs]_**

**Hiccup: O-oh, oh. You're right, you're right. You win... You win. **

**_[Toothless falls backwards]_**

**Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa. ****_[playing with Toothless]_**** He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter-****_[Toothless pins Hiccup]_**** -AAHHHhhhh... **

**_[Toothless starts to lick him]_**

**Hiccup: ****_(Groans)_**** You ****_know_**** that doesn't wash out! **

The teens were laughing, this was hilarious. The Vikings were thinking about how they had though that dragons couldn't have feelings, they had thought they were heartless bloodthirsty monsters but that dragon was proving them wrong.

**_[Toothless laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face]_**

**_[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map]_**

**HIccup: So... What should we name it? **

**_[Toothless chews at his armpit]_**

**Hiccup: Itchy Armpit, it is. **

The twins snickered. Snotlout finally said:" Seriously, you named it because of that?" Hiccup blushed.

Fishlegs saved him from the embarrassment by saying" you must of gone really far! Look at that map, it must have taken years to do." The Vikings frowned, they just kept on getting proved that Useless wasn't useless... it wasn't that they weren't happy that he finally wasn't in there way, it was just that they had never realised that he had been good at anything. That his inventions were anything.

**Hiccup: Whad'ya reckon bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. **

"What that a nightfury?!" Stoick yelled. "You know how dangerous they are!" The Vikings were whispering to each other and the dragons were bowing there heads respectfully. The teens were in disbelief, again... Useless had a nightfury!

**Hiccup: Wouldn't that be something? **

**Hiccup: So, what'da say? Just keep going? **

"How long have you been gone?" Stoick wondered. "I don't know? Its not like this happened in five years.." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

**_[Toothless replies 'no']_**

**_[Stromfly comes shrieking. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene]_**

**_[Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]_**

Astrid couldn't help but stare at the obvious good relationship she had with the dragons.

**Hiccup: Afternoon, Milady. Where have you been? **

Astrid was once again reminded that in five years, she would be dating Hiccup Haddock. The guy that had been taking her place as first place in dragon training. She still didn't know how that happened.

**Astrid: Oh, winning races. What else? **

**Astrid: Real question is, where have ****_you_**** been? **

Astrid stared at her older self in disbelief, she was flirting! Hiccup flushed and there was butterflies in his stomach. He was flirting with Astrid and Astrid was flirting back.

**Hiccup: Avoiding my dad. **

Hiccup and Stoick felt their heart drop, of course at of everything that was the one thing that hadn't changed. Gobber sighed in exasperation, what would they do without him. They wouldn't be able to communicate at all.

**Astrid: Oh, no. What happened now? **

**Hiccup: Oh, you're gonna- you're gonna love this. I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, **

I** saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right in the world and I get: ****_[imitating Stoick]_**** "Son, we need to talk." **

"That does not sound like me!" Stoick exclaimed. "Oh, it does! Gobber chortled, Hiccup it seems your imitations of your father hadn't changed a bit." Hiccup flushed. The teens snickered, he looked pretty hilarious.

**Astrid: ****_[Imitates Hiccup]_**** "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started." **

"Bwa, ha, ha!" Snotlout and the twins were full out laughing. That sounded exactly like him. Discreetly, Tootless snicked quietly. Hiccup exclaimed " That does not sound like me!" "It sounds exactly like you!" she replied laughing.

**Hiccup: Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who- what is this character? And second, what is that thing you're going with my shoulders? **

"Well your personality hasn't changed as much as looks have." Ruff said.

**Hiccup: A very flattering impersonation, anyway he goes: ****_[imitating Stoick]_**** 'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder! **

"No way! Useless, the pride of Berk! Like id believe that!" Snotlout exclaimed. Hiccup looked down completely red. Spitelout slapped him on the head. Stoick couldn't help but hope that this was true, maybe his son had finally become a Viking.

**Astrid: ****_[Imitates Hiccup talking to his dad]_**** "Ah, thanks, Dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!" **

The teens and the children laughed.

**Hiccup: ****_[Laughing]_**** When have I ever done that with my hands? **

**Astrid: You just did! **

The Vikings and the dragons laughed, they were a pretty funny pair.

**Hiccup: Ah-kay, just hold still. Very serious. **

Hiccup and Astrid were red in the face. Astrid was mad at her older self, how could she be so comfortable with the one taking her place.

**Hiccup: "You're all grown up. And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-" **

The twins and Snotlout snickered not so quietly. The Vikings stared in disbelief, Stoick had said that!? Stoick was hoping that that was one of the changes that Fate was talking about. Maybe Hiccup had finally become the son he wanted him to be.

**Astrid: To make you Chief! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING! ****_[Punches him hard in the chest]_**

"Useless is going to be chief!" Snotlout yelled indignantly. The Vikings grumbled to each other, sure he wasn't useless any more but that didn't mean he was chief material.

**_[Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.]_**

Well that took downa bit of the tension.

**Hiccup: You're going to wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive. **

**_[Toothless and Stormfly come running past cashing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup]_**

"Well if that didn't do it, then I don't know what would." Hiccup said sarcastically.

**Hiccup: Yeah, so... This is what I'm dealing with. **

**Astrid: What'd you tell him? **

**Hiccup: I-I didn't. By the time he turned around I was gone. **

"Don't you want to be chief, hiccup?" Stoick asked worriedly. Sure, it was a hard job and he couldn't imagine Hiccup doing it but it was in Hiccups blood.

**Astrid: Huh, well... that's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait, for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy, but... **

**_[Astrid realizes what she just said]_**

**Hiccup: I-It's not me, Astrid, all those speeches and planning and running the village, that's ****_his_**** thing. **

The Vikings said nothing but stared at each other dubiously. Stoick and Gobber sighed worriedly.

**Astrid: I think you're missing the point. I mean, Chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited. **

**Hiccup: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, and you've always have. But, me? I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so... what does that make me? **

**Astrid: What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. ****_[Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest]_**

Hiccup and Astrid blushed. Seriously, by now Hiccup must be permanently dead.

**It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet. **

**_[Astrid kisses Hiccup_**

The teens stared incredulously at the moving image. Snotlout finally exclaimed "That did not just happen! Useless did not steal my girl!" Astrid and Hiccup were even more red if possible.

**_ but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.]_**

**Hiccup: Maybe. But, you know, there ****_is_**** something out there. **

**Astrid: Hiccup... **

**_[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.]_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hiccup: Maybe. But, you know, there ****is**** something out there. **_

_**Astrid: Hiccup...**_

"what the hel are you talking about? I think Useless finally went insane!" Snotlout said.

**_[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.]_**

"Ya what is that, Tuffnut said, don't keep us in the dark Hiccup!" Ruffnut punched him on the shoulder making him fall onto the floor, I meat what is he thinking that Hiccup could see the future! That would be so awesome...

**_[They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice.]_**

The big chief nodded his head in approval. A good chief always goes to make sure that that nothing dangerous is happening nearby that could endanger the village. Maybe Hiccup could become a good Viking and a good chief in time, he suspected that it was the devil who helped bring out the vikingness in his son. He was starting to suspect that he had misjudged his son and the dragons.

**Hiccup: Whoa. ****_[To Astrid]_**** Stay close.**

"I'm not a baby, Astrip said indignantly to Hiccup, usually your the one in need of rescuing!"

Flushing, Hiccup replied "I was just trying to be a gentlemen!"

The Vikings looked at each other in bemusement and a bit of amusement as the two of them continued to bicker.

**_[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it.]_**

"What happened? This level of destruction, not even dragons could do as they don't breathe ice!" Fishlegs said.

The dragons shifted around uneasily and looked around anxiously. It couldn't be their Kings species, the great bewilderbiest.

**Hiccup: What happened here? **

**_[Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds an enormous footprint in the mud.]_**

**Hiccup: Alright, easy, bud.**

**Astrid: Hiccup!**

"HICCUP" was the general cry of the room. Hiccup was surprised, since when had anyone from Berk cared about him? Stoick was berating himself, of course Hiccup wasn't ready to be chief. Look how close he got into trouble in one morning.

**Eret: FIRE!**

"Wow! Look at him, he's so manly and muscular, he's just perfect!" Ruffnut said while drooling.

**Hiccup: ASTRID, LOOK OUT!**

Now they all stared at the screen intently, while Astrids parents and her three little brothers held onto her intently. Astrid clutched their hands tightly, she didn't want to admit she was a little bit scared.

**_[A net its thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead]_**

**Astrid: No! Hiccup!**

All was silent, except for the dragons harsh breathing.

**_[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her]_**

They all sighed in relief and the Hoffersons looked at Hiccup with thankful eyes. Their family couldn't have another death in the family. Their uncles death was already hard to handle, they didn't know how they would survive the death of their only daughter Who, of course, wants to be a shield maiden.

**[Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes.]**

"Dragon trappers", Astrid growled She didn't want to admit that she already felt attached to Stormfly and Toothless.

The dragons growled and snapped.

**Eret: Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up!**

**_[Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder]_**

"What is he talking about?!" Stoick asked. Hiccup was very worried.

**Eret: Is that what I think it is? **

**Hiccup: STOP! **

**Astrid: Stormfly! **

**_[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land]_**

"What are you doing, leave!" Stoick said.

"Are you kidding no, you have to fight them were Vikings not wimps!" Snotlout said.

Stoick glared at Snotlout, Snotlout quickly tried to backtrack "I mean running is totally cool!"

**Astrid: What are you doing? **

**_[Hiccup opens Inferno]_**

"Cool! I want one!" The twins said in unison.

"How did you get something like that you would think it would go to real fighters!" Snotlout exclaimed angrily.

Hiccup shrank back into his chair just a little more.

Gobber retorted "You didn't get one becaise Hiccup invented it. I would recognize a Hiccup invention anywhere." The rest of Berk stared wide eyed at Hiccup. They thought his inventions never worked and only caused destruction, they never though they could be useful.

Hiccup gave a little smile to Gobber and said "Thanks" silently.

**Dragon Trappers: Whoa! **

**Eret: Back again? Soil my breeches. That ****_is_**** a Night Fury. **

"What Hiccup is riding a nightfury!" Everybody (well all the humans) exclamed. Stoick protectively brought his son closer to him. Hiccup blushed and looked worriedly at Toothless, he would have gotten teased by the other teens about his dad if they werent still in shock and amazement that Hiccup, Hiccup Horendous Haddock, hiccup the useless, Accident prone Hiccup, Hiccup the destructive force of nature and I could go on like this forever but I wont was riding a nightfury.

**I thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's turn for the better, lads. Don't think Drago has one of ****_those_**** in his dragon army.**

"Drago! Hiccup leave now! It's very dangerous and now he has a dragon army." Stoick said.

Altough Hiccup was touched to see his dad care about him he didn't want to be thought of a wimp.

**Astrid: Dragon army? **

**Hiccup: Look we don't want any trouble. **

**Eret: Ha! You should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits.**

" Yea, you really should have thought that through hiccup, I mean blasting their Fort would make anyone pissed!" Tuffnut said.

He received plenty of weird looks.

Astrid said "Tuffnut we didn't blast their Fort."

Tuffnut then yelled " don't lie to me!"

Ruffnut punched him in the face.

**Astrid: What are you... talking about? **

**Hiccup: You think ****_we_**** did this? **

**Eret: Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

"Do-gooders! You did not just called us do-gooders!" Snotlout lout exclamed angrily.

**Hiccup: What do-gooder- There are other Dragon Riders?**

"There is?" Stoick said interested. Maybe if the dragon riders had thought them how to become friends with dragons earlier, they would have peace with dragons earlier and then Valka would be alive.

**Eret: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side but I still have a quoter to fill. How'd you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist?**

Stoick came out of his thoughts and supressed a shiver. At least now they new, five years in advance, they had five years to prepare. He nodded his head decidedly.

**Hiccup: Drago What-vist? Does ****_anything_**** you say make sense?**

Snotlout and Tuffnut snickered while Ruffnut glared at them.

**Dragon trapper: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow. **

**Dragon trapper: And Drago don't take well to excuses. **

**Eret: This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed.**

**_[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt]_**

"Oh, no! You pour baby!"Ruffnut cooed. The teens looked at her weirdly and tuff said" Sis, are you okay?" She didn't even realize that her twin was poking her in the shoulder.

the adults chuckled seeing the crush for what it was.

**Eret: He promised to be far less understanding in the future. **

**Hiccup: Alright, we don't know anything about a dragon thief or an ice-spitting dragon... **

**_[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid]_**

**Hiccup: Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army,**

The teens and children snickered. Stoick scooted closer to Hiccup protectively, Drago Bloodvist does not like to be made fun of.

** okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.**

The teens and children were full out laughing, like laughing sigh tears in their eyes, even the adults let out a laugh, even Hiccup laughed.

Stoick wondered 'why, oh why does Hiccup make fun of everything in dangerous situations, did he not have any self-preservation'.

**Eret: Oh, where are my manners? Ha, I'm Eret, son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive, after all it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury. **

**_[Toothless growls]_**

**Hiccup: And this is Toothless, he says we're going. Now. **

**Eret: ****_[Laughs]_**** They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!**

**_[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away. Hiccup pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.]_**

The vikings and the dragons let out the breath their holding. What, surprised about the dragons? Of course, their worried their fellow dragons and the nightfury were in danger, plus Stormfly was worried that she would get hurt and she got a little attached to her rider, just a LITTLE. Toothless was just a given.

**Astrid: Stormfly, come on! Go! Go! **

**Eret: You will ****_never_**** hold onto those dragons! You hear me?! Drago is coming for them all!**


End file.
